One advantageous application of the invention is the use of the cam follower roller device in a fuel injection pump intended for an internal combustion engine, in particular of a motor vehicle such as an automobile or lorry.
A device such as this comprises a tappet or body and a roller mounted to rotate on the body and intended to cooperate with a cam synchronized with the camshaft of the internal combustion engine so that the rotation of the camshaft leads to a periodic displacement of a piston of the injection pump that bears against the body, to allow fuel to be delivered.
Another advantageous application of the invention is the use of the device in a rocker system intended for controlling valves of an internal combustion piston engine.
In this application, the roller of the device is intended to cooperate, by rolling on it, with a cam of the camshaft of the internal combustion engine so that the rotation of the camshaft causes a periodic pivoting of a body of the device or of a rocker body, to open and close valves of the engine.
For these devices, the roller is generally mounted freely on a support shaft fixed to the body. During operation, and taking account of the forces applied to the device, in particular axial forces, contacts are produced between the roller and the body. Such axial contacts generate friction. Now, the body of these devices is generally obtained by forging, which generates a relatively high frictional torque, or even premature wear.